Xunon Vega Chapter?: Wind Training
Tazuri: Yazuni! Yazuni: Yeah? Tazuri: Do you think we'll be able to beat Akitasu after all this training? Yazuni: I don't know Tazuri! But i know one thing that there is going to be a tough battle! Tazuri: Oh yeah! As they reach the portal they land and start to walk towards it as they step the scenery completely changes from beauty to extremely windy area where the wind currents are strong.....insannely strong. Yazuni(shielding his face): What the hell? Tazuri(also shielding his face): Such strong winds.....its almost impossible to see. Yazuni: Tazuri watch out for that rock! Tazuri: Ha! Tazuri blasts away the rock. A voice from somewhere: Wind Blast! The wind current amplifies Yazuni: Damn!!!! Yazuni gets cuts all over his body. Tazuri: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Tazuri also gets gashes all over his body and clothes. He then goes first release and Yazuni follows. Tazuri and Yazuni try to sense where the culprit is. Tazuri and Yazuni: There! Tazuri: AAAAAA! They both launch their blasts in the direction where they sense the culprit. The energy waves fuse into a beam of blue and purple. It hits the target and the place explodes, A figure in a grey hood flies into the air. Hooded- stranger: Wind Scythe! The stranger launches two strikes shaped like scythes one hits Tazuri and the other Yazuni. It almost cuts their bodies but they dodge the attack to avoid any severe injuries. Tazuri: I have had enough! Tazuri teleports right infornt of stranger and kicks in the stomach. Yazuni is about to hit the stranger but hood comes off and the stranger is revealed to be a girl. Yazuni stops his attack but the girl dosent Rei: Wind Strike! She blasts Yazuni in the stomach and Yazuni is blown away. She is about to strike again but Tazuri gets in her way and transforms into a Second release. The power up blows her away. Rei: Such power! Tazuri: We are here to train at the Wind temple! Yazuni flies to their position Tazuri: Yazuni you okay! Yazuni: Yeah! Its nothing! Rei: What do you mean its nothing? I almost destroyed if i was given the chance of a second attack. Yazuni: HA! I doubt it. Rei: Thats not what the recent events say about your statement! Yazuni: That was only because i wasn't fighting you in my full power. Rei: Oh yeah! You wanna go again! Yazuni: Bring it on! Tazuri: Woah! Easy you two! Tazuri: Looks we got off on the wrong foot! Hi I'm Tazuri. Rei: My name is ! Tazuri: Will you take us to the Wind temple? Rei: Okay! But you better teach your friend some manners! Yazuni: What....... Tazuri stops Yazuni from saying anything else. Aura: Follow me! Tazuri: You like her don't you? Yazuni: No! Thats not true! Tazuri: Yazuni! Come on then why did you stop when you saw her face! Yazuni(blushing): That was only because i dont hit women. Tazuri: Whatever Yazuni! Believe whatever you want! Yazuni: Whatever! They enter the temple and go into the main chamber of the temple. Rei: Kazen! Kazen: I know my child! Kazen: So you are the two warriors who have defeated the most terrible beasts even when the odds were stacked against you. For someone so young you two have defied all odds which is commendable and worthy of reward. Tazuri: Teach! The greatest will be if we get stronger than a opponent we must face soon. Kazen: I know child! Akitasu is it. He is quite strong but i have my faith in you two but enough of that there is no time to waster follow me. She takes them to an open ground Kazen: Wind is not that different from water you must absorb the essence of wind and merge it with your own. I suppose you know how to. Yazuni: Of course we do! Tazuri: I'll go first Tazuri raises his hand in the air and the essence of wind accumalates as he absorbs it his forearm bulges and his veins pop and blood spews out. Tazuri(holding his arm): AAAAAAA! Yazuni: Tazuri! Tazuri: I......can't.......con....trol....it! Tazuri absorbs the essence but then he is blown away and there is a huge burst of fire energy along with lightning. All of them run towards him All: Tazuri are you alright? Tazuri: Yeah i'm fine! Yazuni: What happened? Tazuri: I don't know as i absorbed it....my fire energy suddenly went beserk and bursted out of me while my lightning energy weakened.... Rei: Now how are you feeling? Tazuri: I'm okay now but hungry! Kazen: Of course this was to happen! Yazuni: What are you saying? Kazen: Wind gives Fire a boost while it diminishes Lightning so just for a split second thats why you felt that way. Tazuri: So what you are saying is if i combine wind and fire my attack will be stronger. Kazen: Yes! Yazuni: Fine then! Yazuni also absorbs the essence and his forearm gets pumped and blood bursts out of his veins and then finally there is a burst of fire and then lightning. Kazen: Here take these divine water. She gives them one each. After which they fully recover! Tazuri: Thank you! Kazen: You are welcome but now you must train. You have 1 day. Yazuni: Okay! Tazuri and Yazuni wakeup lying in bandages Rei walks in Rei: Finally! You are up. Tazuri: Yeah! Well..... Rei: I'm putting your clothes on the table....get dressed and meet Kazenin the open grounds and dont waste time! Yazuni: Yeah....Yeah! Sure Whatever! Rei: You better mind that tongue of yours! Yazuni: Make me! Tazuri: Alright! Guys no need to fight. Rei tell Kazenwe are coming. Rei: Alright! Rei leaves the room. Both of them get dressed and prepared Tazuri: The training sure was intense! Yazuni: Agreed! They meet up with Kazen Kazen: I see you have woken up! Tazuri: Yes! KazenTazuri: Now that your training is complete. You will have to face Tawhirimatea, he is the God of wind. His power level 140,000 kilis. He is not like the beasts you faced previously, they depended on instincts while he can assess and attack strategically so be careful with him. Yazuni: Perfect! Rei: Why are you so confident? Yazuni: Because the opponent we have to ultimatey face is also a god. Kazen: I see! Good luck then! Tazuri: Thank you! Rei leads them out of the temple and towards the next portal Rei: What are your power levels that you are so confident? Yazuni(smirking): 130,000 kilis! both of us! Rei: What!? Tazuri: Why so surprised? Rei: Well i thought that full power was when you transformed to stop me from attacking your friend! Yazuni: No.....No......No! That was just second release. Rei: But still there is a 10,000 kili difference. Tazuri: Don't worry we will manage! They finally reach the place Yazuni: Rei.....you better go! Rei: Why do you suddenly care about me so much? Yazuni(blushing): This is not the time or place just go! Rei: Good luck! Tazuri and Yazuni walk start walking. Tazuri punches Yazuni and then kicks him in the face. Yazuni regaining his balance blocks Tazuri's next kick and guts him and then elbows him in the head. Tazuri comes crashing down. As Tazuri is about to counter attack Brother: Okay guys! That's enough of a warm up time to get serious. Tazuri(whispering to Yazuni): You got lucky this time. Yazuni: Keep telling yourself that! Brother: Today you two have to achieve the wind burst. Tazuri: Okay...What do we have to do? Brother: To achieve the Wind Burst....You have to achieve perfect agility and precision. Yazuni: Doesn't sound too hard! They put on their weights and the weight increases to 320 tons. Yazuni: Not again!(trying to breathe) Brother raises his hand and a giant cube appears, sparkling. Brother: You have to cut through this Diamond cube in half and the cutting line should be precise and smooth but at the same time you have to prevent your opponent from doing it before you. They start to power up only using their wind-style chakra. The energy that they produce is just enough for them to barely stand. They start taking their steps towards the cube, each step harder than the last. They reach a point where they drop with a thud. Both of them are sweating, and trying to find the will to cross but the weight is just too much. Yazuni (thinking): I need to do this! I have to! Yazuni suddenly finds an inner strength trying to claw it's way out. Yazuni (thinking): What's this energy i feel? He pushes himself up with all his might. Yazuni: I won't give up! The wind burst surrounds Yazuni, just before Yazuni is about to slice the cube in half Tazuri meets up with him and both of them slice it. Tazuri: Good! Now lets see how strong your wind burst really is!!!! He unleashes his wind burst. The three meet in a giant explosion, Brother knees Tazuri at the same time Yazuni kicks Brother in the face. Tazuri drops to the ground for a few moments, in that time Yazuni gives it his all against Brother. Yazuni goes to punch Brother but Brother ducks and fists Yazuni in the gut. Tazuri takes Brother's place and resumes the fight with Brother. Each collision is a big bang, fists with fist, knee to knee, kick to kick. Brother knees Tazuri in the gut and elbows him in the head. Tazuri goes crashing to the ground while Yazuni takes his place. Yazuni: Wind Slice! Two crescent shaped wind attacks go rotating towards Brother but he deflects them with ease. Tazuri: Come on! Is that all you've got Yazuni? Yazuni(thinking): How can he be so strong? It's Impossible! Then he notices Tazuri behind Yazuni waving towards him, Yazuni he gets the message and meets Brother head on. Yazuni keeps on attacking Tazuri but he blocks and dodges each of his attacks. With each passing moment he increases his onslaught without the slightest hinderance, while Tazuri gathers energy for a massive attack. Suddenly Brother notices Tazuri's energy level rising but before he could act Tazuri releases his attack. Tazuri: Wind Wave! The attack collides with Brother causing a massive explosion but at the same time Yazuni is also hit and he goes crashing into the ground. Tazuri(before the smoke clears): Got him!.......(after the smoke clears) Ah! Impossible. Brother(smirking): That was good but not good enough! Brother teleports right infront of Tazuri and guts him and blasts him into the ground causing a massive crater. Yazuni: Its Now or nothing! He starts powering up using his wind style chaakra. Yazuni: HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! A massive wind powered energy blast towards Brother but he quickly responds with a wind powered energy wave. The two waves battle it out for dominance the ground beneath their feet ruptures. The castle walls crack. Yazuni: I won't lose! Brother: He's gotten alot more stronger....these two are incredible! Yasha pushes himself beyond the limit, his wave reaches till Brother Brother: Yazuni! You've gotten alot stronger but it's time to end this! Yazuni: No way! Brother: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! Brother's blast completely overpowers Yazuni's sending Yazuni to near death. Brother instantly transmits near Yazuni and takes him to the recovery room along with Tazuri. When there is a voice from above in the clouds Water Beast: Who disturbs me? He looks down. So two mortals have come to their death. Tazuri: Don't be so sure! Water Beast: Silence! He swings his hand and there is huge gust of wind. Yazuni: Such power! WB flys down Tazuri transforms into first release. He launches a ki blast at the WB. The gust of wind stops. WB: Impressive for mortals! He then launches a ki blast at Tazuri and Yazuni. The ground evaporates and they are blown away and through mountains. WB grins, Yazuni bursts out of the rocks. He powers up to a second release. He releases a few ki blast at WB but they are ineffective. He then teleports behind WB. Yazuni: Lightning Slash! His leg is engulfed in lightning energy and he kick WB in the back but it has no effect Yazuni: Thunder Fist! His wrist is engulfed in lightning energy and then he punches WB in the back but still no effect. Yazuni rage starts to increase Yazuni: Lightning Strike! He launches a huge Lightning bolt which causes a massive explosion. WB turns around, smirks, raises his hand towards Yazuni and opens. With that Yazuni is blown by an awesome force of a storm. He crashes into the ground. Tazuri flies up Tazuri: Vegeta! He turns to WB Tazuri: HAAAAAAAAA!! He transforms into a second release Tazuri: Fire Strike! He launches a enormous ball of Fire toward WB it hits him and causes a gigantic explosion. WB: Damn you! As the smoke clears Tazuri is in third release. Tazuri: This ends now! WB starts walking towards him Tazuri: HAAA!!! As WB reaches him he releases it and there is a explosion of a huge magnitude. But WB walks out of the smoke unharmed he punches Tazuri sendind him flying through boulders. Yazuni flys out of the rubble as a a third release. He fuses fire and water and the strain on his body is great. Yazuni: HAAAAAAAA! WB creates a storm but Yazuni struggles against it. Yazuni: HAAAAAAA!!! The red blue beam hits WB with great intensity. As the smoke clears WB is gone. Yazuni smirks But he reappears behind Yazuni and kicks him in the torso sending him towards Tazuri. Tazuri catches Yazuni and puts him on the ground. Tazuri: I don't care what you are.....But This ends NOW! He begins to power up He fuses Fire and Wind Tazuri: Mantra Mode! He is engulfed with a red aura and blue electric sparks. WB begins create a giant ki ball with one hand WB ki ball increases in size Static electric sparks are formed all around the ki ball. WB compresses the ki ball Tazuri: HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! WB: Now Die! He launches his ki ball. The two hit and the surrounding mountains and boulders are destroyed. Tazuri's beam starts to overpower WB beam. But WB manages to overpower Tazuri's beam. The ground beneath cracks open Tazuri's beam starts to overpower WB again Again WB manages to overpower Tazuri's beam The ground completely blows up. Tazuri's beam overpowers WB beam completely. There is a huge explosion and then smoke. Tazuri: It's over! But WB flies down towards Tazuri and smashes him into the ground. Tazuri returns to normal He then turns to Yazuni who is struggling to get up Yazuni looks upto WB and faces him without any fear WB punch-kicks him in the gut. And releases his wrath upon him. After a while of beating he punchesYazuni and throws him away but Yazuni again struggles to get up. WB: Just Die! Suddenly Aura appears and distracts WB. Yazuni is shocked. Rei: Power up! Stupid! Yazuni quickly gets up and powers up into a third release. He is about to prepare for an attack but just Rei is hit brutaly. And is almost killed. Yazuni feels a vein rip and a whole world of rage is releasess WB is just about to kill her. But Yazuni is in so much rage that his power is doubled and the ground and the surrounding terrain in destroyed. He fuses all of the four elements (Lightning,Fire,Water,Wind) Yazuni: HAAAAAAAAAA WB is amazed and also afraid of the new power level of Yazuni Yazuni suddenly vanishes and appears right infront of WB WB: Nooooo!!! Yazuni: HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! The blast is so strong that the entire dimension is almost destroyed. WB is destroyed, Yazuni returns back to normal and drops to the ground Yazuni wakes up. He is alone in the room but Tazuri and Rei walk in. Rei: Your awake! Yazuni: How long have I been out? Tazuri: About 8 hours.... Yazuni tries to get up... Tazuri(forcing him to lie back in bed): You shouldn't get up yet your still weak from your fight with WB. Yazuni: We don't have time to rest? Tazuri: Okay! If you want to leave now here's some holy water. He throws it to Yazuni. Yazuni drinks it without hesitation purifying all his wounds. Tazuri: Kazenis waiting for us! Yazuni gets up and wears his clothes Tazuri and Yazuni meet up with teacher outside the temple Kazen: Yazuni we were waiting for you! Yazuni: I know! Tazuri: So what's next? Kazen: The portal will take you back to earth..... Yazuni: Earth!? But we still have more elements to master! Kazen: Please let me finish! The next element you will master is Earth for which you must return there and go to the highest peak on earth. Yazuni: That's Mount! Kazen: Than you will go there but you must go up the mountain from the inside. Tazuri: What do you mean by that? Kazen: There is a cave at the foot of the mountain that is covered by snow over there you must use your fire to melt that snow. Yazuni: How do we find this cave? Kazen: There will be a man standing there waiting for you just tell him your name Tazuri: Alright! They are about to leave Rei: Wait! Rei(kissing Yazuni on the cheek): Be careful! Yazuni: I......I.....I.......I will! Tazuri: Come on romeo! We gotta go! Yazuni( flying up): Shut up! Both of them flyoff to the portal.